Target: Furinkan High
by Gami-chan
Summary: This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Ranma 1/2. Quatre and Duo are sent on a mission to check out Furinkan Hign School and see if there is any OZ activity. Please r/r!
1. Chapter 1

Gundam school

**Target: Furinkan High  
******By Gami-chan  
  


A/N: I think Ranma is really OOC here. Just warning you. =^_^= Ummm. . . I know that the first chapter is kinda short, but I'll try to make the next one langer, kay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Gundam Wing. That is just a dream. They are owned by people I don't know the names of, so don't sue me. Please. Your lawer would get more out of you then you would get out of me, anyway.  
  
  
**_Furinkan High School._** That's what the sign in front of the large high school said. Quatre looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.  
  
Well, this is the place, Duo. he said, stifling a yawn. They were on a mission, him and Duo, to infiltrate this High School and see if there was any OZ activity going on. The only reason why they had been sent there was lack of anything better to do. The war had quieted down a lot recently, so the Gundam pilots had nothing to do. The scientists were giving them stupid missions for things that were very trivial and didn't really need to be investigated. The only things that they knew about this school was that there were some very strange people there, and they were sent to find out if these people were from OZ. Both pilots sincerely doubted it, but went anyway.  
  
asked a sleepy Duo in answer to Quatre's statement.  
  
I _said_, This is the place. Furinkan High School. Quatre answered. They were sleepy mostly because it was about 6 in the morning, but also because they hadn't slept much since they left two days ago.   
  
Oh. Can we go to bed now?  
  
No! School is going to start in about two hours anyway! We'd better go check in with the principle!  
  
Awwww. . . Quatre! I hate principles!  
  
Just come on! Quatre grabbed Duo's braid and dragged him along down the halls, trying to find the principles office. No luck. Finally, they stopped a teacher in the hallway and asked for directions.   
  
Oh. Are you the new transfer students? I don't think you should go see the principle right now. Follow me. she lead them down a hallway and into an office.   
  
Just wait right here for a minute. she left them there. Duo flopped down on one of the wooden chairs, trying to fall asleep. A moment later, another woman walked in and asked them their names. Duo and Quatre looked at each other, then said the names of their new identities.  
  
Kaida Jitou. Duo said, cringing a bit at how girly the name sounded.  
  
Miji Jitou. Quatre said, smiling warmly at the woman. She didn't even look up. They went through a ton of questions, and it was five minutes till the bell when she let them out, handing them their schedules.   
  
Hey! Look, Quatre! We have the same homeroom! Yay! Duo said, seeming to suddenly get back all of his energy and skipping along. Quatre started at him in amazement. _How **does** he do that?!_ he wondered. They walked into the classroom together and sat down. Right before the bell rang, and boy and a girl rushed in, huffing and puffing. The boy had long black hair that was put into braid, much like Duo's, but a lot shorter. He was obviously in good shape, and Duo suspected that he would be a formidable apponent if it ever came to that. The girl had short black hair and was also in good shape, but he didn't feel that sence of power comeing from her that had eminated off of the boy. Duo shrugged it off and turned his attention to the teacher. Not for long, though, as he slowly started drifting to sleep.   
  
BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG! The bell rang loud and clear around the school, startling Duo awake and making Quatre jump about a foot into the air. After collecting themselves, they made their way out of the door. Quatre started to head back to their rented apartment, but Duo told him he had something to do, and they went seperate ways. Duo followed the black haired boy outside. Suddenly, he caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around just in time to see a tall, older looking boy in a kendo outfit and carrying a wooden sword running towards the other boy!   
  
RAAAANNNNNMMMMMMAAAAA SAOTOMEEEEE!!!! PREPARE TOO DIE!!! the older boy yelled as he ran.  
  
The boy, presumably Ranma Saotome, looked up, then jumped several feet into the air and landed a solid kick to the older boys face. Duo was stunned to say the least. This boy was better than he had thought.   
  
Really, Kuno. You should stop challenging me like that. You always lose. Ranma said in a supirior tone of voice. he said, turning to look at Duo, who are you and what do you want? You've been following me ever since school let out. Duo cocked his head to one side and grinned.   
  
My name is Du - Kaida Jitou. I was following you because you intrest me. How did you become so skilled in martial arts?   
  
Why do you care? By the way, that's a girl's name. You are a guy, right? You didn't fall into one of the Jusenkyo springs, did you? Ranma asked.  
  
I KNOW it's a girl's name and what the hell is a Jusenkyo? Duo asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
Oh. Nevermind. Anyway, you didn't answer my other question. Why do you care? Ranma sighed as he asked this a second time. He really hoped that this guy wasn't out to kill him also.  
  
**That **would be none of your business. And I still want to know what a Jusenkyo is.  
  
It is my business as far as I'm concerned, and Jusenkyo is a bunch of springs. If you fall into them then you change into whoever or whatever drowned there last.  
  
Wow! Cool! Where are they?! _I have to tell Quatre about this.  
_  
They're in China, and they are not cool. One of them ruined my life. Ranma said, lookeing at him like he was some kind of idiot.  
  
Really? Which one did you fall in? I'm supposing you did fall in one, right?  
  
Yes, I did, and it's none of your business, so hah! Ranma said, then skipped off.  
  
Hey! You. . . you. . . oh, forget it! Duo walked away towards their apartment, thinking he must of been had. _Oh. well. At least I picked up some information. I don't believe it, though. . . _  
  
~Too be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

furinkan2

**Target: Furinkan High  
Chapter 2**  


  
A/N: This chapter doesn't have much to do with the story line, it's really just a kinda funny conversation between Duo and Quatre, but read it anyway! Please please please r/r! I live on reviews!  
  
Well, needless to say, Quatre wasn't very happy about the fight that Duo had gotten into with Ranma, as he insisted that they be as inconspicuous as possible. Quatre was also a trained Gundam pilot, and he too had noticed that there was something different about the boy, but he had opted for a more indirect approach by just using research. Unfortuatly, he hadn't been all that successful. He did manage to pull up a lot of information, but it wasn't of much help.  
  
Let's see. . . . He's goes to high school at Furinkan High--   
  
Well, gee, we didn't know that, did we Q-man?  
  
Shut up, Duo. I'm trying to figure this out! He has. . . . that can't be right. . .  
  
What is it? Did you actually find something of use? *smirk*  
  
What does shut up mean to you? It says that he has more than 1 fiancee, but that can't be right. . . . Let's see. . . there's an Akane, a Shampoo--  
  
Shampoo???? What kind of NAME is that????  
  
Shut up or I'll throw you out the window, baka! Ummm. . . Kodachi. . . but it say's that she's not officially engaged to marry him. . . no, wait. Most of them aren't. . . there's someone named Nabiki. . . Oh, wait. Not anymore--  
  
What do you mean not anymore'?  
  
**Anyway**. . . WHAT?????  
  
*thump* Don't scare me like that, Q-man! You made me fall off my chair! Owwww. . . .  
  
He IS a guy, right, Duo? I mean. . . no, wait. . . that just can't be right. . . unless he's bi. . .  
  
Like you, you mean?  
  
Who ever said I was bi?  
  
You're not. You're gay.  
  
And why do you think that?  
  
Any boy who wears a pink shirt is gay.  
  
Isn't that a little bias?  
  
  
  
Let's get back on track here, shall we? There's a French name here that I can't pronounce (or maybe the authoress can't remember it and is to lazy to go look it up), and maybe I'm just not very good at French, but it sure sounds like a male name. . .  
  
Odd. . . wait!!! I just remembered! About half an hour ago, when I was talk---  
  
You had already forgotten?  
  
Well, actually, no, but I wanted to make a dramatic entrance.  
  
You call that dramatic??? Look it up a dictionary.  
  
Well Sooooooooorry! Anyway, he was talking about these training grounds of accursed springs or something like that, called Jusenkya--  
  
I've heard of those! And it's Jusenky**o** Duo.  
  
Whatever. Anyway, he told me he fell into one, but I couldn't get him to tell me which one or where they are. I want to see if there's a spring of drowned elephant! Then I could go tear everything down!  
  
Yeah, but you'd probably grow out of your cloths. And there in China, exactly where, I don't know.  
  
Well, let's go find   
  
Duo! We have a mission, and a mission to turn you into an elephant would not go over well with the professors!  
  
Yeah, or Heero. He'd probaby say that since I couldn't fit in my cockpit and was no longer any use, I should be eliminated as soon as possible or something like that. Of course, he might just say   
  
  
  
  
  
Shut up. Tomarrow's going to be a long day, and we need our reast, so go to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

furinkan3

**Target: Furinkan High  
Chapter 2  
******By Gami-chan  


  
The next day at school was a long one indeed, as Quatre had pointed out. As much as he tried, Duo just could NOT sleep during his classes. He had no idea why, either. Quatre spent most of his time trying to ask about the students. In fact, he did it a little to much, and acquired a reputation as a odd ball, a fact which he did not like at all. Duo did not speak to Ranma any more that day, but did get into a friendly conversation with a girl named Ukyo. Duo had noticed her conversing with Ranma earlier, and thought he might get some information out of her. The conversation had not gone at all as he had expected, but he had managed to get a new friend.   
  
After school:  
  
So, U-chan, are there any good places to eat around here? Ranma asked Ukyo as they walked casually along. Ukyo had agreed to give him and Quatre a tour of the town, but they had lost Quatre a while back when he said he wanted to go check out some store.  
  
(A/N: This will not be a Duo/Ukyo love story, kay? They're friends. Just **friends**.)  
  
Yeah! I run an Okonomiyaki (sp?) restaurant down there a little further, but I'm not planning to open it today, so. . . let's see. . . oh! I know! Come with me! Ukyo said energetically, then ran down the street. It took Duo a moment to comprehend all that she had said, then he was tearing after her, laughing as his braid beat against his back. Duo, of course, coming from America, had never even heard of Okonomiyaki, but he didn't say anything. He followed Ukyo down a few streets, and when she stopped suddenly in front of a large building, he almost ran right into her.   
  
The. . . Cat Cafe (A/N: I forget what it's called in Japanese. . .)?? What kind of an odd name is that?  
  
Trust me, you don't want to know. They have the best ramen in town! They walked into the shop, and were immediately greeted by a bouncy purple haired girl.  
  
Ooooo! Ranma come with Spatula girl? she said in heavily accented Japanese.  
  
No, Shampoo. Ranma is not here, and my name is Ukyo, not Spatula girl. I was showing one of my new classmates around town, and we stopped here to eat. Ukyo said, pointing to Duo. Duo flashed a grin and waved. Shampoo' looked disappointed, but led them to a table and took their order. It only took a few minutes before she was back with their food.  
  
Woah! Nice service! Good food, to! Duo said enthusiastically, digging into his ramen with little to no manners. Ukyo laughed, and started eating hers. (A little more politely.) It was a few more hours before Duo got home, and when he did, he saw that Quatre was already there, and looking very anxious about something.   
  
Where were you?! I was getting worried, Duo! I have something to show you! I found this out at that store.  
  
Wow! We're making progress! Let me guess, nothing's up, right? Duo said. All he wanted to do was get to bed and sleep for the rest of the night and maybe all day the next day, to. Yeah, that sounded good. However, when Quatre said next made him pop wide awake.  
  
On the contrary, Duo, the store clerk said that there had been some strange things happening. Murders on the streets at night, robberys, and it all was covered up extemly well, so there has been no way to track it all! Quatre exclained.  
  
Really? This is serious! Wait. . . we have no proof that OZ is behind this. In fact, it doesn't sound like their style at all. It sounds to sneaky. Maybe it's just me, but I think OZ has always been a bit more open and. . . well, how can I say it? Loud than this. Duo said, suddenly serious.  
  
I think it's more than just that, but that's all that the clerk could tell me. And you're right. OZ doesn't just steal things and murder people for no reason, there has to be a hidden reason. They've never done anything without reason, no matter how subtle. Quatre looked deep in thought. However, for all we know, it could just be some stupid gang. We shouldn't get involved unless we know for sure it has something to do with our mission. Don't do anything rash, Duo! Duo looked dissapointed, but he knew that Quatre had a point. Just the same. . . he couldn't stand people who murdered innocents. . .   
  
~TBC~  
  
A?N: Well? What did you think? The plot thickens. . . By the way, I'm trying to decide weather or not to make this yaoi between Quatre and Duo. . . anyone got any suggestions? Oh, and I have no clue where I'm going with this story. . . I'm just writing it whenever I feel like it, so it may take a long time in between chapters. . .


End file.
